Amelia visita a Bernie
by Yen Sid stories
Summary: Amelia visita la casa de Bernie, donde se llevará una agradable sorpresa


Amelia llegó a la casa de Bernie para pedirle ayuda con un nuevo vídeo, donde fue recibida por la abuela de Bernie, la cual le dijo que su nieto estaba en su habitación. Mientras, ella se fue a su propia habitación y pidió que no la molestaran mientras veía el nuevo episodio de su telenovela.

Amelia estuvo a punto de llamar a la puerta de Bernie, cuando escuchó dentro de la habitación:

– "Aaah… Aaah…"

Amelia pensó que por una vez se había puesto a hacer ejercicio, así que puso la oreja en la puerta en la oreja para escuchar.

– "Ooh… Amelia… Qué hermosa eres"

Amelia se extrañó, y abrió la puerta con cuidado para que Bernie no la escuchara entrar. Amelia se quedó en shock. Bernie estaba masturbándose sin pantalones frente a su ordenador, con una foto de Amelia en bikini en la pantalla que ella colgó en internet de sus últimas vacaciones de verano.

Amelia cerró la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo a Bernie.

– "¡Amelia! ¿Qué haces aquí?" – dijo Bernie tapándose la entrepierna.

– "¡¿Y qué haces tú?! ¡Eres un pervertido!"

– "¡No! Amelia, lo siento, es que… No es fácil para mí ver cada día a una chica tan hermosa, de alguna forma tengo que desahogarme."

Amelia estaba furiosa, pero rápidamente, su enfado pasó a sorpresa cuando vio la entrepierna de Bernie. Era enorme para ser de un chico tan joven. Todavía la tenía tiesa.

– "Dios mío. ¿Tan grande se te ha puesto por mí?"

– "Es lo normal. Como he dicho, me pareces muy atractiva."

– "Lo sé" – contestó Amelia con una sonrisa – "¿Sabes? Ya que estabas disfrutando, no voy a arruinarte la diversión. ¿Qué te parece que nos divirtamos juntos?"

Bernie se sorprendió, y aún más cuando Amelia se puso de rodillas frente a él y comenzó a acariciarle la entrepierna.

– "Qué hermoso lo tienes. ¿Me dejas probarlo?"

– "Por supuesto, adelante"

Amelia comenzó a lamer el pene de Bernie de arriba abajo, y también la punta en círculos. Bernie sentía un gran placer sintiendo la dulce lengua de Amelia en su pene. Y aún más disfrutó cuando Amelia comenzó a metérsela en la boca. Ella movía la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás.

– "Bernie, cariño. ¿Por qué no te quitas la camiseta para estar más cómodo?" – a Bernie le encantó que Amelia le llamase 'cariño'. Obedeció, y tras quedarse completamente desnudo, Amelia hizo lo mismo – "Yo también me voy a poner cómoda"

Amelia se levantó, y empezó a quitarse los zapatos, la camiseta, los pantalones… quedándose en ropa interior, y fue aún mejor para Bernie cuando Amelia se quitó el sujetador, pudiendo ver por primera vez sus hermosos pechos. Amelia sonreía, y tras quitarse también las braguitas, cogió a Bernie de la mano y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde se sentaron, y comenzaron a besarse mientras Amelia masturbaba a Bernie. Él se sentía en la gloria. Mientras se besaban, Bernie acariciaba los pechos de Amelia.

– "¿Te gustan mis tetas, Bernie?"

– "Me encantan"

– "¿Qué te parecería probarlas?"

– "Con mucho gusto" – dijo el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa.

Amelia se tumbó en la cama, y Bernie comenzó a mamar de sus pezones. Mientras probaba uno, acariciaba el otro.

– "Uhmmm… Bernie, me estás dando mucho gustito. Chupa mis pezones, mi amor".

Bernie obedeció. Y tras un par de minutos, Bernie dijo:

– "Amelia, ¿puedo probar tu entrepierna?"

– "Claro que sí, cariño" – contestó ella sonriente.

Bernie bajó hasta la entrepierna de Amelia, y comenzó a lamerla. Amelia comenzó a sentir un placer que no había sentido antes.

– "Oh, sí, Bernie, sigue así. Mmmmm…"

Mientras Bernie se agarraba a las piernas de Amelia, ella acariciaba la cabeza de Bernie para que siguiera lamiéndole el coño.

– "Bernie, no lo soporto, quiero hacer el amor contigo ahora".

Bernie se levantó, y Amelia le tumbó en la cama. Ambos comenzaron a besarse.

– "Amelia, esta va a ser mi primera vez".

– "También la mía. Hasta ahora lo único que he metido en mi coñito eran consoladores. Pero seguro que con tu rabo disfrutaré mucho más" – decía ella sonriente, mientras Bernie sonreía también.

Amelia se subió encima de Bernie, metiendo con cuidado su pene dentro de su coñito. Poco a poco Amelia empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, mientras Bernie le ayudaba sujetando su cintura. Mientras se iba acostumbrando a la polla de Bernie, Amelia comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, moviéndose cada vez más deprisa. Mientras Amelia le cabalgaba, Bernie también comenzó a mover su cintura metiendo y sacando su rabo del interior de Amelia.

– "¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sigue Bernie, sigue! ¡Fóllame, mi amor!"

Escuchando decir eso a Amelia, Bernie aceleraba el ritmo, haciendo que Amelia disfrutara más de la sensación. Bernie estaba tan excitado que comenzó a azotar el trasero de Amelia. Ella no se lo había imaginado antes, pero le excitó que la azotaran el trasero.

– "Más, Bernie. Azota a tu chica traviesa"

Bernie lo hizo, y los dos aceleraron el ritmo de forma salvaje. Amelia ponía los ojos en blanco a causa del placer que sentía, y Bernie no podía evitar fijarse en los hermosos pechos de Amelia, revotando sin parar, así que los agarró mientras seguía follándola. Bernie respiraba profundamente, mientras que Amelia intentaba no gritar:

– "¡Ah… Ah… Ah…! ¡Dios, Bernie, no lo aguanto, me voy a correr!"

– "Creo que yo también"

– "Córrete dentro de mí. Corrámonos juntos, mi amor. ¡Aaaaaaahh!"

– "Aff… aff…"

Los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Amelia se agachó para besar a Bernie, y después le sonrió, haciendo que él la sonriera también. Amelia se bajó del pene de Bernie, y lo lamió para limpiarlo. Después se tumbó junto a él, uno frente al otro, y tras darle un apasionado beso, Amelia le dijo:

– "Esto ha sido genial, Bernie"

– "Para mí también ha sido fantástico. Entonces… ¿Ahora qué somos? ¿Eres mi novia?"

Amelia sonrió.

– "Sí. Desde luego que lo seré"

Y tras darle un beso, Amelia se tumbó, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Bernie, mientras los dos se abrazaban, felices por haber vivido aquél momento.


End file.
